Maybe Things Have Changed
by gena kumo
Summary: Oneshot KataraXAang or Kataang with Katara's veiwpoint in story. Older Katara and Aang 4 years from now spending some time on Appa with Sokka & Toph sleeping on back. And of course, there are some shannaniggins funny moments and wonderful romantic moments


**Don't read the bottom passage if you don't want to listen to chatter and rants. Just read the story!** **(yes, Sokka would say to me: "You talk to much", not that im looking for lip lock!...but that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing... Toph- "HEY!" me- just kiddin...if I did, it would ruin Mike and Bryan's ingenious plot!! I am a ****plot shipper****, people! That means Tokka...Kataang...everything else that's obvious & intended...but I can imagine...)**

**Side note: all the words like this: _to be or not to be... _****Are Katara's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and have no inside knowledge on the future occurrences of ****Avatar: the Last Airbender****. I just make them up myself! All these ideas belong to fairycloud22, so please do not copy. Thanks.**

**Now let's begin...**

"Maybe things have changed"

My try at fanfiction

_No, things have always been this way._ Katara shook her braided head and sighed to herself. _Things aren't any different than before._

The wind shook Appa's fur and made Toph's bangs, Sokka's pony tail, and her water tribe loops fly into the air. Only one head remained the same despite the wind. The one head in front, with only a blue tattoo to cover its baldness stood firm with nothing on it to blow in the wind. Still, though the form of the boy in front was slight, but not short, for a 16 year old, it would not do him justice to call him a bald baby. Being the avatar had changed that.

Holding the flying bison's reins in a firm grip, he stood much straighter than he had four years ago. Maybe it was because the broad shoulder that stuck out of the monk's off-the-shoulder red and yellow robes revealed sinewy muscles that moved along with the billowing robes and the flapping reins. Maybe it was because that was the only part of him that moved from his stance. He stood so determinedly and firm and it made Katara feel safe. She tossed her head again to clear her thoughts.

_We're friends and that's all that matters. Toph, me, Aang, even Sokka, if he counts._ A smirk spread across her face.

She turned her head towards her brother in the back.

_He sure holds Toph close to him. She won't be afraid of flying now._ She thought as Toph pulled Sokka's arm softly towards her in her sleep. A smile spread across the earthbender's heart shaped face.

_At least they're happy. They have been together for a while now, since Toph grew and earned his affection. My relationships have mostly been…interesting._

Katara made a face as she recalled pushover Haru, two-faced Jet, and even that moment in the cave when Zuko had betrayed her. That had hurt. Now she knew better. A pretty face is not all that counts. At least all the good-looking boys she met had been a disappointment.

_Well…maybe not ALL of them._ She turned away slowly. Looking at the blind but now beautiful petite Toph and huge strong Sokka together made her feel somehow a little more alone. In the night, the moon was a faithful companion, so she looked up into the sky for company.

The pearly moon wasn't positioned in the sky above as usual, but shining instead near the horizon, giving pale light to their driver's turned away face.

_The night has just begun._ She thought. _Or might be just ending._ Flying like this made her lose track of time and direction.

_Good thing I'm not steering._ Unexplainably she felt drawn towards the moon and towards the figure in the front of the saddle.

_Waterbending instincts._ She insisted to herself, but maybe it was more than that. She scooted forward slowly. Reaching out with her waterbending hand (her left) she softly called their guide out of his meditation.

"Aang?" She whispered. He jumped slightly in the saddle after she touched his bare right shoulder, then gently settled back on his seat on a cushion of air.

"What Katara?" he asked gently, not turning his head or showing any surprise. _His voice has changed too._ She noticed. _Just it's a little more…I don't know, like his avatar spirit, fuller, lower tones, and maybe…_

The next thing she thought of she dismissed quickly, but still, she had thought... _More like him. Like the Aang he has always been, a more grown-up boy in a younger body. Someone you can trust._ He knew her voice too, and she wondered how it sounded to him.

"I just thought you shouldn't be alone up here, and I couldn't sleep." She explained moving closer to the front. "Do you mind?"

"No" he said quickly. "No, I….never would mind."

_Still slightly flustered as always when he talks to me._ She smiled to herself. _Just like, air, on water. _

"It's really cold." She said, moving even closer. "Can I lean on you, just for now?"

"Sure." Aang said confidently, and he carefully made room for her on the right of the saddle.

Coming forward, Katara sat down then rested her head to the side softly on Aang's shoulder. His body moved up and down smoothly with his breathing, the lumbering movement of the bison, and the reins. It felt good to be there now.

She sighed heavily. Then it was her turn to be surprised.

"It's kind of funny, isn't it, how the moon pulls and pushes us?" Aang thought out loud. He had never talked about this with her before, the fact that as waterbenders, they had a similar relationship with the moon.

"It is." She agreed "Just like the push and pull of the tides. It feels to me like the moon is kind of a mother, rocking us gently back and forth."

"You're right." He said. "And to waterbend, all you have to do is get in tune with that motion. The feeling of it. You discovered that long before I did at the South Pole." He turned to smile at her as he recalled the memory, his soft grey-hazel eyes becoming more silver in the moonlight.

For the first time, she really noticed several things, other than the changing color of his eyes. Just for that one moment, all of his face was illuminated in the moonlight, highlighting his even features, his stronger chin, his lean, but not scrawny face, his high forehead, his handsome nose, and his slightly slanted dancing eyes. Only when he arched one striking eyebrow did she realize she had been staring a second too long.

Looking off into the night quickly to hide her growing blush, she answered. "I was useless trying to train myself, though. I thought that I had no hope of becoming a true waterbender." She turned back slowly. "Then I found you."

His eyes caught hers for an instant then he turned hurriedly back to his steering, but not fast enough to avoid her seeing a darker flush on his pale skin.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" he answered back hesitantly.

"Tonight," she started to say "I really felt pulled towards the moon, towards the horizon. That's partially why I came up, to you." She slowly and regretfully got up off his comfortable shoulder and folded her arms around her knees. She needed to collect her thoughts, and then hear how he responded. So for a little while, she sat and waited.

Then he began to softly laugh, sounding more like the old Aang than ever, even more than when he had first talked to her tonight. She could not help giggling to; laughter was contagious when Aang was involved.

"That's curious," he said, smiling down at her, "because while the moon was pulling you, it was pushing me!"

"Really?" she asked, now truly surprised.

"Yep" he said. "Sometimes tonight I felt like I was going to fall off Appa if I didn't look back once or twice at…." He stiffened when he glanced at her, and then stopped.

"Sokka" she answered for him quickly. "If he paid any more attention to staying close to Toph and less attention to staying away from the edge, the moon spirit Yue might just push him off because she's so jealous!"

Aang laughed even harder this time, and relaxed. "You're right" he said with his lopsided grin. "I really would like to see Yue try to face Toph in some catfight. It would be hilarious to watch." He scrunched his shoulders up, stuck out his lower lip, and said in the higher, but still gravely voice of Toph. "You keep away from my man, Sugar Queen! Otherwise you'll have a hole in you head the shape of this rock!!!"

Katara was now literally rolling in laughter, and her stomach ached. Aang straightened up and laughed along with her. It was amazing that Appa didn't go crazy in the air after their outburst, and that they didn't wake anyone up.

Then Katara sat up, arranged her hair high on her head, and stuck her nose in the air. "Your peasant rocks are no match for my lunar goodness and my perfect white hair." She said in a nasally Yue voice as she pointed accusingly at Aang. "And I saw him first!"

"Then the competition's on?" Aang jeered in his Toph voice.

"Oh, you know it's on!" Katara yelled.

They spent the next few minutes waging fake earthbending and waterbending wars, throwing teasing punches and sometimes dissolving in laughter on top of each other.

Finally, after a while, Katara went back to leaning on Aang, smirking quietly, and he chuckled softly underneath her. Tense moments never lasted long with Aang. This time, however; he leaned in just a little more to her, so that she could rest in the crook between his arm, shoulder, and chest, right below his chin. She breathed out happily and drowsily, then felt his chin lower a little bit and knew he was smiling.

Tilting her head a slight bit she looked up at him. He turned his head down, tilting it down towards her to…, but really, really close...almost as if to…_ kiss her_. She pushed back the thought to the back of her head though when he merely opened his mouth, grinning while he asked "Shouldn't you be asleep now? Or do you want to ask me something?"

"Well…" she slightly stuttered "I was kind of curious."

"About what?"

She quickly made up something as she went "I've never really ridden Appa before…no that came out wrong…I have never driven Appa before, and if you'll let me, I'd like to give it a try."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "Well let me show you."

He moved into a different position, still with her smaller frame against his arm and chest, but with her straddled between his legs and both arms around her, grasping the reins while he talked her through the art of bison riding. If it had been anyone but Aang in this position, 18 year old Katara might have pushed him away, but she knew Aang would never have any bad or flirtatious intentions. That was partially why he was her friend. He was innocent and clueless as any monk would be, but still was capable of intelligent conversations and very deep, real emotions.

"Now you need to put you left hand on this side like so…" he said while he took her arm in his steady hand and placed her fingers gingerly in the right positions with her thumb tucked under her knuckles, "and then do the same with your right hand." He reached towards her other arm and guided it to the reins, leaning his head slightly upon her shoulder as he did so. She could feel his heart jumping in his throat and wondered if maybe this was a bad idea. _Too late. _She thought as she smiled unrepentantly to herself. _I'm having too much fun._

"Then you hold you hands out a little more than shoulder length apart at chest height." He drew her even closer to his broad chest as he led her along the reins. Her heart went into little spasms. _I hope he doesn't notice._ She breathed.

"Ok" she answered with a small gasp.

"Now all you have to do is hold on tight and steer him as if…as if…" he searched for the right words "you were flying in the air on my glider" his face lit up when he mentioned his blue glider "or bending water back and forth."

"I think I've got it!" Katara exclaimed, turning Appa just in time to avoid a cloud Aang had missed. In his surprise at the quick turn, he gripped tightly around her waist, and she shivered slightly at his touch, but kept Appa in the air.

"Good thing one of us is watching the sky." He said, embarrassedly loosening his hold and backing away. "You really are a natural!"

She turned to give him a smile, and noticed the admiration written plainly all over his face. She shyly thanked him along with a blush. Without thinking she touched her cheek and wondered, _Why is my face turning red? It's just Aang. _But thinking about it made her even redder. _My friend, my BEST friend._ Her mouth tilted up just slightly as she remembered all the good times they had together. It was comforting to have friends like that, the ones that would never leave her. And Aang never really would, no matter what changed. _Or how we change._ She thought quietly.

"I think I'm going to rest just a little while." She thought out loud.

"Alright." Aang said brightly, but not without a little disappointment in his voice.

If anything, she hated disappointing Aang. _So I won't._ She smiled broadly to herself.

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving yet!" she huffed. "I think I can rest fine up here." As she said these words she took her place again on his shoulder. "I'll sleep better that way, because... I won't be all by myself."

She smiled reassuringly up and him, and he smiled widely back at her.

Then Aang let out an airbender HUGE breathy yawn, stretched his arm up into the air, and subconsciously placed it around her shoulder. It took him a minute to realize what he had done.

_Yep. He's made "the move."_ Katara almost laughed out loud thinking of Aang trying to hit on her. He would be the last person to do that. Stiffening, he began to draw his hand self-consciously away, but she held on tightly to it and gently nuzzled deeper into his embrace.

"Don't" she said.

At first, this made him become even more uncomfortable and stiff. Then he sighed, giving in to the inevitable, and drew her in close. She shivered in pleasure at his airy warmth. A warmth that was neither overwhelming nor not enough to keep her warm, but simply there, all around her, in a cocoon of perfect temperature air.

Misunderstanding the shiver, he cocked his head to the side and asked, "Are you still cold?" he held out his index finger. "Put you hands around my hand." She obliged and watched the point of his finger go up in sparks as a little controlled candle of flame, lighting up his face and hers with its glow. Sometimes she forgot he was firebender.

"Really, Aang, I'm fine." She said as she blew out his little candle with her icy waterbender breath. "I'm just..." now she searched for the right words, "happy."

Surprised but still pleased, he beamed down at her. She glowed right back. _This is how life should be._ After a moment, his expression changed slightly into something she could not read, and he tilted his head as he looked into her face, a deep emotion behind his now hazel eyes. Before she could ask about it though, she saw the familiar mischievous silver glint in them that had always meant in the past little Aang was up to something.

_Like asking me to go penguin sledding. How can one person cause you to feel so old and so young at the same time?_

Aang had always brought out the extremes in her, emotional or otherwise.

_Like in the cave._ Her cheeks burned.

_Or the time I yelled at him about that waterbending scroll._ She frowned slightly.

_Or when I first found out about my healing abilities after he...burned me._ That was why the fact that he was a firebender was hard for her to comprehend. Aang would never purposely hurt anyone.

_And when I thought he was dead._ Her stomach tightened then dropped to her feet as she remembered the time in Ba Sing Se. She had rode a gigantic wave then that washed away all those men, just to get to Aang's lifeless form. Then, she had "brought him back", as he had said, with the spirit water. She still did not know how she had done it. She just...had.

"Would you mind?" Aang spoke, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Mind what?"

He rubbed the back of his head to collect his thoughts, "I dunno, I just wanted to try something with airbending and waterbending on a cloud...I didn't want to wake you up if you wanted to sleep."

She sighed. As always, he was trying out some new trick or move for his own enjoyment, no matter how useless. The almost childish joy he got from things like this was something she could not refuse of him. Plus, sometimes she had a lot of fun too.

"It's fine with me." She said "I'll watch."

The tilted smile Aang gave her was almost irresistible. She loved making him happy.

"Well then, here we go!" He maneuvered Appa directly under a medium sized cloud. With a few recognizable waterbending moves using his arms, he caused the cloud to rumble, condense, and give off a little bit of rain. Then he drew in a deep breath, and released it in cold bursts, using his extended arms to direct the cold air towards the rain before it fell on them. The droplets hung in the air for a moment, turned into little ice crystals, then fell softly on their heads.

Katara let out little exclamations of delight and reached up to catch the snow flakes. Aang swirled the snow and air currents around the bison until it was like they were in one big snow globe.

Katara undid her dark braid and let her hair whoosh around along with the snow in her glee. Her flowing locks brushed against Aang's shoulder and neck just once, but it did not escape his notice and his cheeks reddened. Losing his concentration, the snow plopped down onto the bison's back, covering everything, even the still sleeping Toph and Sokka with a layer of fluffy white stuff.

Katara brushed her eyelashes and turned to use waterbending to quietly remove the snow from Sokka and Toph. Laughing, she turned back to see Aang presenting a handful of snow up to her.

"Here," He declared. "A piece of the South Pole, just for you." He knew well enough how homesick she sometimes was.

"Thank you most honorable Avatar." She said reverently, closing her eyes and giving a mock bow. She tilted her head up and opened just one eye to smile up at him. "And here is a piece of the South Pole for you!" Quick as a running stream, she grabbed behind her to throw a well aimed snowball at Aang's face. He took a moment to wipe away the slush, then good naturedly smiled back.

"You know, Katara of the southern water tribe, that this means war." The mischievous look in his eyes returned as he drew his hands from behind his back, holding even more large snowballs.

For the next few hours they had the fiercest snowball fight that two waterbenders could ever have. Katara had quite a few sneak attacks up her sleeve, but Aang effortlessly dodged almost all of them. The best part was when she did not miss. Sometimes, he would glide off of Appa's back to avoid a well aimed snow ball, floating on an air cushion just out of reach, using Appa's bulk as a defense.

"No fair!" Katara retorted, wrinkling her nose. Aang popped his head out of hiding just long enough to give her a defiant grin. Just long enough for her to throw more snow in his face.

After freezing and refreezing countless snow balls, almost all of the snow had turned to slippery slush and water. They slid around like penguins, splashing everything and everyone (but Sokka and Toph) with water. Both of them were soaking wet.

Katara stripped off her outer coat and robe, leaving the white under clothes she used for bending practice on. She rung out the water in her clothes over the edge of the bison, her dark skin exposed under her strapless top that covered just her chest and upper back, and her wrapped leggings and skirt. Her loose hair cascaded down, covering part of her smooth shoulders and back. Aang did the same with his off the shoulder upper robes, leaving his muscular upper body exposed. Good thing she was looking the other way, or she would have caught him staring at her unabashedly in the moonlight.

Her creamy nut brown skin shown in the moonlight and water, and little droplets hung in her thick lovely hair. Her back was smooth a silk, even when bending gracefully over the side. She turned slightly towards Aang; just enough for him to glimpse long glistening eyelashes, a flash of blue, and her own womanly profile and figure. Her perfect nose turned down slightly along with her defined cheekbones and attractive chin while her lips parted in an exasperated sigh as she rung out her cloths in her soft hands. Sometimes she did not realize how attractive she was. He turned away quickly before she noticed the infatuated look in his eyes and the glow in his cheek as he gazed. As she turned, he began to ring his robes almost desperately off the side to get his mind off what was behind him. Now it was her turn to stare.

Pale as ever in the moonlight, Aang bent determinedly over his task. His slight form was hardened by training, and every inch of it was sinewy and muscular. Giving everything he had to his chore, almost all the developed muscles in his back were tense and moving. His large shoulder blades moved gracefully with the movement of his arms, and his handsome neck extended over his work. The tattoos that had fascinated her when she first saw him dressing at the South Pole wrapped themselves around his powerfully built arms, down his back, and up his shapely head. They shone blue in the white light of the moon, one of the only things slightly otherworldly about him. Seeing his strong form against the sky made her long to walk up to him, relax his arms with her hands, and just let herself be enveloped in his broad chest. _Then we could just be._

She shook her head softly to rid it of such nonsense and moved back towards the front. Aang finished his work and went to sit beside her. They hadn't bothered to put anything back on, since they were still wet, and the night was not as cold. Katara opened her mouth to say something, and then reconsidered. Finally she came up with something sensible to say after she regained use of speech.

"We might need to dry everything off." She sighed. "I'll try waterbending it all out." She raised herself up and set her stance to do the job, but Aang held her hand back.

"We can do it together." He said confidently with a closed mouth smile.

They both used waterbending to get all the water out that had soaked in. Then Aang used his firebending warm breath to heat the water so it would evaporate, and his airbending to direct the warm air. They then sat back down while the bison was enveloped with warm water vapor for a few minutes.

_Too warm._ Katara thought. _Too overwhelming._ The steam was surrounding her, fogging up her senses and muddling her thoughts. She needed to feel something solid, just like Toph did when she flew. The closest thing to grasp was..._Aang._ She would NOT race to him and bowl him over, like she really wanted to do, she was not that foolish. But she had to cling to something, before she fell, as she was sure she would if she was not careful. Somehow, the water vapor blinded her and she could not see or sense anything solid beneath her, because so many tiny drops of water were pulling and pushing her. She was much too in tune with water to avoid it.

_I'm afraid._ She thought with desperation. _And I need someone...someone to keep me safe._

Reaching out and grasping his hand tightly, suddenly there was something solid in this upside-down world of liquid.

Aang jerked up, about to ask her why she was grabbing him, and then he looked into her face. The usually determined mouth and serene eyes were terrified, open and helpless. With a little cry she grabbed his hand with both of her soft ones and closed her eyes. He to had felt a little bit of the overpowering heat of the water, but had used airbending to clear the oxygen he breathed and to cool him down. This she could not do. It caused him pain to see steadfast Katara like this. She was the one that held the group together and put the peace he longed for in everyone's hearts through her caring ways. He drew one of her arms to his chest, holding it with two of his hands over his heart, to give her comfort.

She felt its steady beat, and the rise and fall of his chest. _I can_ _breathe._ She realized, and so she did, in big deep pants.

He did not expect the rush of static that shot up his spine at her touch, or the many feelings it gave. He heard her breathing, sounding like a fish out of water, and he thought of the helpless moon spirit, almost killed because the heat of a firebender's touch. That part of him was hard to accept, no matter how little of his life it affected.

When he heard her gasps become quiet sobs in her sudden weakness in the heat, he instinctively drew her closer. She cried even harder, out of shame or out of some other emotion, he could not tell. He had never known his mother, but his heart and his memories of Katara's care told him what to do. He held her head and shoulders in a surrounding embrace upon his chest, and he used his other arm to clear the air of the water. Even with the warmth gone, it felt good for her delicate form to be in his arms.

Her tears slowly abated, and suddenly Katara realized how groundless her fears had been. _I'm safe on Appa's back, Sokka's a few feet away, and Toph...well Toph isn't much help in the air. And Aang._ Aang would have caught her. Even if it meant skydiving fifty feet to get her then using his glider to soar back up, he would have. Still, she was not in any hurry to move from where she was. _It feels so..._

Right. Aang thought. The feel of her hair and her cheek on his chest and her breath upon his shoulder.

She began to laugh weakly. "I went kind of hysterical, didn't I?" _Kind of ballistic more like. That was foolish._

Aang smiled in relief to see the old Katara back.

She stood slowly up on faltering feet, and he hesitantly released his grip. _He doesn't want to let go._ She matter-of-factly brushed herself off and began to re-braid her hair as she walked across the saddle towards her abandoned water tribe tunic. She slipped it over her head and turned to see Aang had put his robe on also and resumed his seat at the front. Without hesitation she sat down beside him.

"Don't you want to get some rest?" she asked kindly, noticing the light sleepy purple on his lids under his eyes.

"Don't you?" He answered back.

"Not really..." she said quietly. _I don't want this to end._ She noticed that the sun was appearing over the horizon, giving off little rays of light.

"Katara?" He asked after a long moment.

"Yes?" she said, and her heart jumped in her throat when she saw his sincere face.

"Do you know how it's supposed to feel when you're in love?" he looked down at his hands after he said this. His voice sounded a little younger when he said it, like a boy looking for answers. But there was a sense of urgency in his tone that told her. _He needs to know..._

_This was unexpected._ A little line appeared between her eyebrows.

"Well," she searched his pleading face for answers, "I think it is when two people" she drew her hands together, "Are willing to give all of themselves for each other, and care deeply for every part of that other person, inside and out. It does not die, like the way my dad still feels about my mom."

A tear trickled down her cheek. Aang brushed it away.

"It's a feeling of overwhelming happiness and longing that you feel..." she grasped her stomach "right here. It gives you a lot of pain, and a lot of joy. It makes you want to know that the other person is safe." Aang grasped her hand gently. "And no matter how impossible it may be, it makes you long for the other person to feel the same way that you do." She looked again into his now blue-gray eyes. _But why does he need to know?_

"I never knew..." he said looking towards the horizon, "if what I felt was real or not." His eyebrows knitted together. "If it was just some passing thing and would fade away." He looked towards her. "Now I know better."

Her heart skipped a beat. _What does it mean?_

"All of this." He gestured out towards the earth. "I did because it was my duty as the avatar. I did it for the people I was unable to help for those hundred years, like my people."

She could tell this was hard for him, showing his feelings like this.

"But there is so much more!" she could see the pent up frustration lined on his face. "I need you to understand."

"I will." She assured him. _As soon as he tells me what he wants._

"I did it so there was a safe world out there for everyone," He bent his head, "so that there was no need to fear. So there was a place to be..." he glanced back towards Sokka and Toph. "For those I love." He took in a deep breath and faced her with a determined face, a face that told her he was confident and sure. He came closer to her. "Like you, Katara." Her name sounded like music when he said it, or like an eternal dance.

Her head spun. She almost believed him. Then she spoke her thoughts clearly, "What does this all mean?" Her eyes found his.

"It means." _He came even closer now._ "That I love you." _Their faces were inches apart._ "I have always loved you." _Now only a breath apart._ "More than you could ever know." _Close enough to touch._

She stretched her head up, and he tilted his. And they kissed.

His kiss was sweet, but passionate. Almost a question and a dare for her to deny how he felt about her. So she deepened it, and gave her answer and consent. Her heart exploded in her chest while he drew her even closer, and she was vaguely aware that Aang in his enthusiasm was causing the wind to billow around and around them. They practically floated, no flew, above the ground, the sky, and left the earth far behind them. _I have never felt this way. So much power._ She gasped for air.

They broke away almost too soon, their breathing becoming ragged. They leaned their foreheads together for support and looked eye to eye until they could breathe normally once more. Once again, she leaned against his exposed shoulder.

_Maybe things HAVE changed._ She considered. _But I don't care. Just as long as I'm here, now. _

"You know what?" Katara whispered, holding Aang's hand.

"What?" he said with a playful smile, squeezing her hand in his.

"I think I'm in love with you to."

Happiness shone in his face and reflected itself in hers. They both faced towards the brilliant light that erupted on the horizon, where the sky met the sea, and where air finally touched water.

xxx

xxx

xxx

Comments: Not going to write any more chapters, because I feel this is complete in of itself. (I might not even be able to write more of this) This is my first thing to write so comment please with some advice...like if it's OOC Thank you!

You REALLY don't have to read this part...

Random Notes on inspiration, NOT copying or copyright issues, I don't stoop that low:

I was inspired by the following:

Avatar (duh), Aang's "evil look on his face" for the descriptions of his smile (sooo cute, one of the top moments in the show), I realized this later...maybe Edwards tilted smile from "Twilight" (I used to be obsessed, and did this without thinking. It's kind of a combination of both great smiles), and...

I did not mean for the last part to sound a lot like 3rd Book, Chapter 9, "Nightmares and daydreams", especially the part when Aang has a daydream about kissing Katara...i just really loved the plot in that one, and the concept was stuck in my head...(didya hear? Mike and Bryan helped a lot w/ that episode!! That's probably why I liked it)


End file.
